dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods
Ooo! Oh, good heavens. Now I'm excited. I know it isn't even OUT yet, but I don't suppose there's any word whatsoever on if there's plans to bring it to America? — Somarinoa 02:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't worry. FUNimation has so far brought every single DB and DBZ film to North America, and this is probably no exception. 11:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) They have not dubbed Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, so don't get your hopes up too high. TheTenkaichiBudokai 17:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I'll revise the statement: FUNimation has brought every single THEATRICAL DB film to North America, not necessarily all the OVAs and ONAs. 20:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I hope they wont edit it to the point were they make it look bad dubbing is one thing but editing it to the point were all the good stuff is taken out is another. Just saying not meant offensively or anything, not saying its not gonna be good just hopeing it will be an awesome movie. Article name Shouldn't it just be "Dragon Ball Z (film)" considering that there's no other film titled "Dragon Ball Z"? 17:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's a provisional name. The actual title has not been revealed yet. 17:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah; gotcha. 18:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :::In fact, the title might be Dragon Ball Z: Saikyō Shidō (ドラゴンボールZ 最強、始動)... it is not clear yet if it's the actual title or just the tagline. 12:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) A question Is this movie supposed to be a movie of the Buu saga? What does it mean by Goten and Trunks have a part in it? :It is an adaptation of or takes place either during or shortly after the Buu Saga. There are rumor about Goten and Trunks having a mojor role (like in Bio-Broly or Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!). 12:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. But does anyone know what the note from Toriyama said? ::It is mentioned on the article, and it's also the first quote of Toriyama's bio on this wiki: 13:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh My God!!!!!!! I didn't hear about this until now and I'm extra excited! Is is canon, or not?! I'm curious. Send it to every DBZ fan in the world! They'll flip!!!!!!! Gola245 14:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Armor mistake? I thought Vegeta stopped wearing his armor after the seven year skip, during the Buu Saga. But on the cover he is wearing armor. Art fluke? Or bad photoshopping for a fake movie? :You've never watched Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, do you? :I did. CertainlyNot Talk U.S.? Will this be seen in the U.S.?AREA95000 (talk) 03:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY i have watched every episode ever multiple times and i am soo exsited for this relese it will be amazing i hope they dont dub it and make it all cheesy like dbz Broly Super Saiyan 3? Broly Super Saiyan 3? I hope there will be SSJ 3 Vegeta, SSJ3 Trunks, SSJ 3 Gogeta and SSJ 3 Broly. İf this movie will include these charecter then, I think Goku would using super spirit bomb (like Kid Buu) but Broly wouldn't be destroyed in his SSJ 3 form, so Goku and Vegeta will fuse to be SSJ 3 Gogeta. Clock God (talk) 18:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I know it already. There will be SSJ 3 Goku, Vegeta, Broly and Gogeta, source: http://dragonballbenelux.blogspot.com/ Hyperman İnfinity (talk) 12:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Will Android 17 appear in this movie? Does anyone knows? It would be cool if he appeared as a Z fighter supporter. Opinions? *MsIsamisa (talk) 22:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Rename the title of the movie is Battle of Gods not Battle of the Gods -- Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 21:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. TomNamikaze (talk) 22:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The Villian Why is Goku fighting a pink bald cat with bunny ears and Babidi's eyes?! The idea of fighting an egyptian god sounds so epic, but couldn't make this god a human looking god!? Xaity (talk) 19:07, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The bunny is obviously purple -- Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 19:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone have a clue when the names of the characters will be released?SonGoten77 (talk) 20:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I think they should have made it a continuation of Dragon Ball GT, I want to see Super Saiyan 4 again. PirateBlast (talk) 05:32, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Cat/Rabbit Is that a cat or rabbit on the poster? And if it's too hard to tell, should the wording in the article regarding an "anthropomorphic cat" be revised? 23:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Now it's an Egyptian pharaoh-looking purple humanoid. 02:50, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The character doesn't look like a pharaoh, he is based on Anubis, and anubis is an anthropomorphic Egypian God. Also, it's clearly a cat: look at his mouse and nose, that doesn't look like those of rabbits. And his snout is too short to be that of a Jackhal. He looks like cats as they were depicted by ancient egyptians: http://www.ancienttreasures.com/images/E-26B.jpg 07:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Good call, Anubis is probably the closest we can get until the movie comes out. Perhaps Goku fights the death deity himself? Haha how exciting. 23:56, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm pumped up for this Movie I'm pumped up for this Movie. Leo Kazisaski 'i wonder....' they should add Tarble into this movie, i mean we don't really know what happens to him after the end of Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return ends. does he go back to his home planet with his wife, gure or what? and plus he doesn't appear in Dragon Ball GT (probally because he was created long after Dragon Ball GT was already completed and finished) plus they said that this movie is canon to the blank decade of the 10 year gap after the defeat of Kid Buu, so it takes place between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, like Wrath of the Dragon and Yo! Son goku and Friends return. also even though i still can't figure this out, does Dead Zone connect since they created a Garlic Jr Saga? but only to the anime? and does Cooler's Revenge, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, and Bojack Unbound only connect to the anime? Krillin Can someone tell me why his hair looks spiky and lop-sided in the poster. Krillin's hair was always flat-ish in DBZ and DBGT. Krillin during the 25th World Tournament Also I like the Idea of the new outfit, cant wait to see more. 02:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Plikacana :I believe this film is set to take place after DBZ but before GT. Krillin is allowed to get haircuts haha. 03:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Gohan Super Saiyan/Grand Kai Ability Why is Gohan going super saiyan? Why is he not using the elder kais ability granted to him in the majin buu saga? :You can ask the same question about Goku using the Super Saiyan form instead of the Super Saiyan 3 form while fighting Bills in space above the Earth. 22:51, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :i can't wait for these characters to be added to a new game. i wonder if Funimation is going to dub this film? if so it shouldn't go straight to DVD and Blu Ray first like the past films they released, i would pay to go see this in the movie theaters.Nikon23 06:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Just to mention that Gohan indeed turns Super Saiyan in the actual movie, when the six Saiyans gather their power for Goku to turn Super Saiyan God. 23:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The Girl Who is the girl with red dress?? 17:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Probably Videl. 08:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::She's indeed confirmed to be Videl in the February 2013 issue of V-Jump. 11:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! :)-- 14:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The Latest Trailer Okay everyone, check out this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=CCxPLw4IPKw Clock God (talk) 11:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :wow i guess Akira toriyama must considers Dragon Ball GT canon after all. Gohan has on a similar attire that he wears in Dragon Ball GT in this new movie. i wonder if Bulla will be in this movie as a infant? i doubt that Pan would since Gohan and Videl just got married.Nikon23 01:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, Pan is in the movie but not Bulla, as Videl is pregnant. 23:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, and this is pretty... gay. Bulla looks older than Pan, technically she should be in the movie. Sandubadear (talk) 02:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Video game Bills So the the Bills is the newest character in DBZ movies huh, hope they put him in the new videogames that come out.(We all know there will be one, eventually) Eternal Serpent King 22:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Battle Of The Gods: Missing Characters Ok, so I'm not sure who else here has noticed, but from the characters revealed to be in BOTG, they are missing three pretty freakin important characters. Uub, Pan, and Bulla. First of all, at the end of Z Goku is super excited to train Uub. You would think Uub would play a decently sized roll in this movie, being his first time to fight a real enemy. Goku tells Uub at the end of Z how he wants Uub to take his place when he dies. I think this places a significant amount of potential for Uub to get some first hand experience in this upcoming movie. In GT they totally ruined Uub by fusing him with Mr. Buu to make Majuub (lame), and him pretty much turning out to be a weakling at the power level of maybeeeeeee Gohan (another character who's potential was ruined). Now that Toriyama is stepping in I'm reaaaally hoping for the next hero to prepare himself to be as awesome as Goku. (Tough act to follow right?) Second of all, where in the world is Pan? I know she's still pretty young at the time the movie is taking place in, but she is still part of Goku's family and should be present in the movie. She may not do any fighting but she could make a positive cheerleader for her grandpa to destroy the bad guy! I also think they butchered her character in GT (not as bad as Uub though) so this, again, is a chance for Toriyama to step in and raise her right. Lastly, I know Bulla is not the biggest deal in DBZ, but she is part of Vegeta's family, and as well as Pan, she deserves to play her part. She kind of brings back the young, girly Bulma from Dragonball, which we all know and love. Thankfully they did not ruin her character in GT. Even though she didn't do much. In Conclusion, what is Toriyama doing? Don't get me wrong, I absolutely trust Toriyama to do an amazing job with this movie. But I'm just worried about the no-show of those three decently important characters. (Uub more than the other two) PrinceTarble333 (talk) 04:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC)PrinceTarble333 :The movie takes place right after Buu's defeat (2 or 3 years after). The Z Fighters haven't meet Uub yet (he's a two-year old during the movie), and Pan and Bulla aren't even born yet. 09:41, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ahhhhhh. That's right. I totally forgot about the time jump between the defeat of Buu and when Goku meets Uub in the world tournament. Thanks for the correction! PrinceTarble333 (talk) 23:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC)PrinceTarble333 :Pan is technically in the movie, since Videl is pregnant. 23:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) New Super Saiyan Form A new form of Super Saiyan is introduced in this movie called Super Saiyan God . I don't know anything about this form, what it looks like or how strong it is (other than that it is much stronger than Super Saiyan 3 ). I know Goku is the one to achieve this form (surprise surprise...) to fight Bills - hence "Battle Of God's'", and there is also rumoured to be Vegeta and Gogeta Super Saiyan 3 but I'm not if this is true or if the image I saw was fan-made. :If Goku becomes too powerful in this movie, it'll make training Uub seem pretty pointless, thus treating the end of the manga/DBZ anime like non-canon as well. 01:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : I don't really see how. Goku could be a Super Saiyan God and still train Uub, and the end of DBZ : would still take place like normal. Like how Goku said that he could have destroyed Buu at SSJ 3, but : wanted to give Gohan and Gotenks a chance since he wouldn't be around forever. : Summary/The current summary There is an edit war about how the film summary should be. First I'd to remind that the page has to be kept as it was before the edit war and discussed in the talk page before any change are made to the summary section. Then, I think that the summary should be comprehensive and contain all the information we know about the film's story. Others prefer short summaries. Please give your opinion. 02:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Jeangabin666 and I are having a disagreement as to the proper formation of the summary. This film has not been released yet. We do not know the entirety of the film, therefor cannot create a full, comprehensive summary as of now. The previous summary is a mess, it contains random tidbits of information that are not necessary (such as what the Z Fighters are doing at the party, that Whis is eating etc). Until the film is released, keeping a clean, concise summary of the important information that we know of is superior to having a summary that is poorly written and full of unneeded info. 02:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) How does everyone know the plot already? :From the official website: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ + various articles in Jump magazines. See Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods#References. Also, order comes from the soundtrack listing: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2013/02/21/battle-of-gods-original-soundtrack-full-track-listing/. 14:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Why do you remove confirmed information. You're repacing 39 years with decades, you're replacing Majin Buu with the fanon name Fat Buu, it is shown that on King Kai's planet it is Goku who asks the two gods for a battle, etc. That whole paragraphe "Bills, a God of Destruction tasked with maintaining balance in the universe, awakens from a long slumber. 39 years prior, the Oracle Fish foretold that a mighty opponent would appear before him, the Super Saiyan God. Hearing rumors that a Saiyan defeated Frieza, Bills tracks down this warrior, Goku. On King Kai's planet with his ally, the mysterious Whis, Bills challenges Goku. Ecstatic over the new challenge, Goku ignores King Kai's advice and battles Bills, but he is overwhelmed and defeated. Bills then leaves, but his eerie remark of "Is there nobody on Earth more worthy to destroy…?" directly comes from the official website and changed it. thumb :We have an image for Piccolo's karaoke, but from where comes the mini-golf thing? Alo you list Krillin as one of the fighters who fights Bills; 18, Majin Buu, Gohan, and Vegeta are listed among the fighters defeated by Bills in V-Jump #3, 2013, and we have images of Piccolo, Tien, 18 going to attack an opponent, but we have nothing that shows Krillin fighting semeone in the movie right now. 08:44, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Once again, official source says 39 years, not nealy four decades, there is a New Content template, not need to add everywhere this is new content that can change once more is released, if you replace an image from the core place the previous one in the gallery don't remove it enterely from the artcile, also that makes two images set on King Kai's planet in the core if you replace the previous one. The two image in the core were those officially released in HD, the Bills' finger vs. SS3 Goku is a lower quality screenshot. The policewoman is a special guest (Judo gold-medalist) who promote the film on TV. Once again, no source says/implies Krillin fought Bills. The official soundtrack implies that the Z Fighters summon Shenron before Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2013/02/21/battle-of-gods-original-soundtrack-full-track-listing/ All the movie runtimes on the wiki are approximative. 17:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The official website summary is poor English. My attempts to utilize better vocabulary and structure are aimed to make the summary more concise and professional. Saying "Nearly four decades" rather than "39 years" makes it sound more profound. The whole point of a summary is to clearly present information to the reader can understand the story. I simply do not agree with certain ways in which it is structured. 18:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :My latest edit simply changed some vocab. and structure, also removed the quote, it is not needed. 18:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Canon Is this movie canon?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's official and part of the Dragon Ball History. That's all that has been said. 09:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yes Goody good. CertainlyNot Talk This movie is canon. All the other Dragon ball z movies aren't canon but thank god this is. Madaragoku13 (talk) 10:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Madaragoku13 gt is canon after this. super saiyan god is probally just a finishing atatck like Dragon Fist. plus also it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Dead Zone, Cooler's Revenge, Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Bojack Unbound, Wrath of the Dragon, and Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return is canon as well. typical DB Magna fans...... Nikon23 00:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Movies are not canon. This one is the exception. Typical anime piece of garbage, attempting to discredit the original source material because he's too ashamed that his precious Funi dub is an inconsistent mockery that will always be discounted. Same goes for the NON-canon films.... EpicTitan544 04:30, March 10, 2013 Canon list is: Manga > Anime > GT > Movies > OVAs > Games This movie can be considered uncanon because it shows Vegeta with his Battle Armor, and he stopped using it in the Buu Sage. Sandubadear (talk) 17:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Using clothing as an argument for canonicity is a bit tenuous don't you think? There's no reason why he couldn't have just decided to store the armour away and then one day - perhaps for old times' sake - dusted it off and started wearing it again. Super Bills (talk) 17:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's kinda stupid saying that, but no movie is full canon. If they wanted to make a new canon story, it would be a new series (like GT). Sandubadear (talk) 19:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) How Long Is It Exactly? I'm confused. I thought the movie was 2 hours long. The Running Time Section says its now 85 minutes. Where did this information come from? :109MEN'S clothing store who'll screen the film in Tokyo: http://e-shop.109mens.jp/mens/contents/siteinfo/guide/dbz/ 00:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :It's also confirmed by Cinema Today: http://www.cinematoday.jp/movie/T0006172 08:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Will Krillin fight in Battle of Gods? Will Krillin fight in this film? there seems to be mixed information 02:27, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Fancois Villan Confused I'm a little confused. How many years after the defeat of Majin Buu does this take place? Not many I would think since everyone looks pretty much the same. 21:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) This is going to be great Where can I see the letter where Toriyama says this is personal revenge for That-Which-Shall-Not-Be-Named (live action movie)? And when was this said? 04:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Plot Accuracy Are the new things that have been added to the plot summary canon? Unlike the rest of it, there's no citations. Where does it come from? 23:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Joster Manoster :Preview screenings and recent TV broadcasts: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5pH-VfEw7w 00:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Tarble How do we know Tarble is mentioned in Battle Of Gods?! Reports from people who have attended preview screenings in Japan. 17:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Bulla Why isn't Bulla in the movie? Marron was in the movie even though she was a minor character. Also, Videl was already pregnant with Pan. Since Bulla is older than Pan, I'm guessing she's an infant. She was probably somewhere in Capsule Corp but wasn't seen or mentioned in the movie. If she was younger than Pan, it would make NO sense! I don't get why she would be younger than Pan. I even don't get why she exists. We should mention this at least, because Bulla looks older than Pan in both manga and GT. Someone added information in there but User:Jeangabin666 deleted it. Sandubadear (talk) 12:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Loking older doesn't mean being older. A lot of young kids look older than their older comrades, that's something very common. 13:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah but she is actually older than Pan, I think she was only changed to being younger than Pan in the English dub. Make at least a notice on this. :Sandubadear (talk) 19:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thats in GT Perfect Files. Don't think the movie would support that Bulla is younger than Pan even though Bulla wasn't in it and Pan was! Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta vs. Bills is Confirmed Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta vs. Bills is Confirmed. :False. 06:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Source? 00:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Vegeta becomes stronger then Bills for a bit Vegeta manages to become stronger then not only SSJ3 Goku but also starts to beat up Bills?! Rage never should make that much of a boost except for Gohan's Hidden Powers. It makes no sense and it makes SSJG almost worthless if they're somewhat similar strength level. Also I'm confused if he was SSJ or SSJ2. I think SSJ2 but I see no sparks so it's confusing to me. It's like the Gohan vs Dabura fight. How strong is Bills anyway? We know that Bills owned the Z-Fighters including Ultimate Gohan and Gotenks the strongest of the Z-Warriors but then Vegeta ends up fighting quite well. I know this has been a long post but how the heck did Vegeta all of a sudden become strong as Bills just with rage? I mean like I said it shouldn't be that big of a boost. 14:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC) New Video of Vegeta Dancing v5M3seF6ZkA Found this video on Saiyan Island Vegeta ´s new power??? So simply in this movie when bills slaps bulma vegeta gets a brief power boost surpassing ssj3 goku what kind of power is this anyway he is not a half sayaian like gohan to have this so what do you think this power boost will be because im confused since only sayaian hybrids could get this kind of power because you cannot say it was simply rage.Wikiguy2001 (talk) 19:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Where to watch Did people watch the film and then add information on here?? I though it wasn't subbed in English yet. Does anyone know where to watch it at all or download it or anything? Banan14kab 22:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :We have Japanese users. 23:24, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Bulla's age "So the next day everyone is walking to the stadium to find some seats. it is shown that Vegeta and Bulma have a new child, a little girl named Bulla, who is a year older than Pan." (from Granddaughter Pan) Again, I think we should mention something... Sandubadear (talk) 18:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe she's just not there that day. At daycare or something. 22:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, but they don't even mention her! Like, hey, we need a sixth Saiyan, Tarble isn't here, but there's Bulla! :(also, it's her mother's birthday) :Sandubadear (talk) :Shes not a major character which is why she is barely mentioned! Besides, she was already born. Bra/Bulla i cant believe they didnt have bulla in the movie. is it because the movie supports that shes younger than pan or shes already born but they forgot about her? i think the second choice most likely, i wish bulla can be in the movie! too bad she wasnt in the movie and pan and marron were...